Perfect Second Guess
by Aliaandraa
Summary: The worst thing you can do is let your head second guess your heart... Her life is perfect. But, what happens when the spontaneous and indecisive Li Syaoran suddenly appears and shows her irrational love? Is her perfection truly perfect?


Perfect Second Guess

_**The worst thing you can do is let  
your head second guess your heart.**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura, Clamp does.

Summary: Kinomoto Sakura, soon to be the company's new and best CEO, has an answer and reason for everything. She believes her life is perfect, and it can't get better than it already is. With promotion coming soon, amazing friends and a loving boyfriend; she couldn't ask for more. But, what happens when the spontaneous and indecisive Li Syaoran suddenly appears and shows her irrational love? Is her perfection truly perfect?

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

_**Kinomoto Sakura's Normal Schedule**_

Morning Routine

6:00 am – Wake up

6:15 am – Get up, make bed, and get dressed

6:25 am – Wash face, brush teeth and rinse, fix hair, apply makeup, and freshen up

6:55 am – Prepare breakfast and coffee

7:05 am – Eat breakfast

After MR, on Mondays - Fridays

7:20 am – Prepare and check work bag. Then check purse for everything needed for the day.

7:30 am – One final glance in the mirror, put on shoes, outer wear and grab work bag, purse and car keys.

7:35 am – Drive to work

8:00 am – Arrive at work; check in with secretary.

8:20 am – Begin work.

_**Monday September 11**__**th**__** 2007**_

10:00 am – Meeting with Naoko and district

12:00 am – Lunch with Hirukai, isn't he just the greatest?

2:00 pm – Conference (PROMPT AND ON TIME)

4:00 pm– Early Dismissal

6:30 pm – Dinner with Hirukai

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

"Oh, Sakura, you were completely brilliant!" Naoko gushed excitedly.

"They absolutely loved you, Sakura. You'll get the deal no problem!" Souseiki, another co-worker, praised. "Great job in there, Sakura. Couldn't have done it better myself!" Kenta grinned, giving a thumbs up. Sakura smiled happily to herself, feeling the pride and accomplishment swirl inside of her. Her conference was successful, and the head representatives enjoyed her presentation, just as she predicted. She knew it would go well; she prepared for months for it. Sakura was actually expecting this conference to be the transition for her to go from 'Kinomoto Sakura – Amateur Data Analyzer' to 'Kinomoto Sakura, CEO of Li Incorporation'.

More specifically, she was going to be 'Kinomoto Sakura, youngest, smartest, most beautiful CEO of Li Incorporation'. She congratulated herself on job well done as she skipped happily into her cubical. Soon, this would no longer be her cubical and she would be given an office. An actual office of her own; she couldn't wait. Usually it took years of seniority to even be able to qualify for CEO. However, Sakura had just sealed a million deal with Akimoto Industries. That was a guarantee in promotion.

Sakura had shot up the ladder at ease since she was recommended to Li Inc. With her intelligence and 'perfect' nature, she was bound to do greatness. With only being working there for a year, she was soon to be new CEO of the company. Graduating with high honours and the highest average in her class, Kinomoto Sakura continued to strive with dedication and hard work.

Looking up at the clock while packing up her purse, it was a little after four. "Everybody's talking about you Sakura-chan! As usual!" Naoko laughed. YanagisawaNaoko, had been working for a couple years longer than Sakura, and was only two years older than her, being 23. Their cubical were across from each other. She looked upon Sakura as a sister and looked out for her in Sakura's early days. However soon, Sakura would be the one giving Naoko orders. Naoko was also smart, but not as much as Sakura. She was one of Li Incorporations best Data Analyzers, asides from Sakura.

Everybody on the financial level knew Sakura. She was brilliant and continued to climb her way to the top of the company in such a short period of time. Every time she amazed them, she was talked about for days on end. She was the protégé that everybody loved and admired. Sakura was kind by nature, and very strong minded. Nobody would stand in her way when she needed work to be done not only well, but properly.

Sakura had taken the initiative to make sure the Conference, down to the very last detail, was perfect. And even though she had predicted it to strive, she couldn't help but feel overjoyed that it actually had gone smoothly and just as she planned. Her lovely pink organizer, which was not only her life, but Bible, fit nicely in her purse. Sakura packed up her work bag and put on her pink fashionable trench coat. She was now ready to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow Naoko." Sakura smiled. "Oh yes, congratulations, again. You'll get the position, definitely! Though, I will miss you being here beside me." Naoko smiled back.

"Yes, I will miss you too." Sakura agreed. "I'll see you later."

"Bye!" Naoko waved as Sakura walked to the elevator. Along the way people smiled at her and praised her for her Conference. She pressed the elevator button down and it opened for her. She was about to step in when somebody called her name. "Sakura!"

Sakura's head jerked around to see Kenta running towards her. He soon caught up as she walked into the elevator and held the open door button for him. "Thanks." He grinned. He also, was leaving. "No problem." Sakura said. "So how do you feel to be the '_it_' girl for the company?" he questioned. Sakura laughed. "I'm not the 'it' girl."

"Oh yeah right! You're the most popular girl in the entire company. Everybody is talking about you! They all want to be your friend." Kenta shook his head. "It's high school all over again." She joked. Kenta laughed. "Just how do you do it? I've been working here for five years now to get where I am. And I think it took you about 5 months."

"I'm just doing my job." Sakura replied. "Well anyway, great job." Kenta nodded as the elevator door opened. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kenta." Sakura said, walking towards her car. "Yep." Kenta said smiling.

Soon, after driving through the busy and traffic of the city, Sakura was home. Walking into her small cozy apartment, Sakura dropped her bags on the floor before exasperating on her sofa. She sighed in content, thanking that she got off work early today. Nearly quarter to five, Sakura had less than an hour to prepare for when Hirukai, her boyfriend for nearly a year now, was going to pick her up. After having an intense argument with herself, she got up to go shower. She just felt so relaxed procrastinating on her plush sofa. Picking a simple pink blouse and black pencil skirt by the time 6:20 pm rolled around, Sakura was ready to go.

Sakura applied minimal makeup, for her bright emerald eyes already shone with great colour. Her short auburn hair which was just above her shoulders in layers looked soft and silky, as always. Looking at herself in the mirror, Sakura was very comfortable with herself. She did look a lot younger than she really was, and was often asked her ID.

The door bell rang, and Sakura hurried to get it. When she opened the door, she smiled. Hirukai, dressed in a casual sweater and jeans, was holding a pink rose. "Hey Sakura." He greeted. Hirukai was perfect for Sakura in every single aspect she could think of. He was organized, on time, handsome, well-mannered, funny, and very and genuinely considerate. He was just an overall amazing guy. There were many qualities that Sakura loved about him. He was everything she would ever ask for. They complemented each other perfectly.

"Are you about ready to go?" he asked. "Just about. I have five more minutes, you know." She replied. They were always on schedule, and nearly never late. "Should I put this in some water?" Hirukai questioned, referring to the rose. "Oh, you really didn't have to." Sakura frowned. Hirukai shrugged. Sakura wasn't really a huge fan of flowers. He knew that. They were cliché, although they did look nice. "It's just a little something. I knew if I got this extravagant bouquet you'd get upset. So I just got you one simple rose." He explained. Sakura laughed. "Yes, I would be mad."

"Congratulations, Saku. I knew you'd be just fine. You always are." He grinned. Sakura hugged him, realizing what the rose was for. "Thank you. Thanks, you always have faith in me."

"Always. Forever." He agreed, bringing her closer to him and kissing her hair. "You look lovely." He whispered. Sakura then moved her back so that she could see his face. She stared directly into his bluish-green eyes and couldn't help but smile. He smiled back at her, and leaned in for a kiss. Sakura welcomed it, deepening the kiss by opening his mouth with her tongue.

They were brought back to reality when Sakura's cell phone abruptly rang. Hirukai continued to kiss her, completely ignoring the sound. "Kai-kun. My phone." Sakura said between kisses. Hirukai pouted then sighed, kissing her on the forehead before letting her go. Sakura dug into her purse for her phone, and then slid it up to answer the call.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" A voice screamed so loud that Sakura had to move the cell phone from her ear. "Mou, Tomoyo! You don't have to yell so loud!" Sakura yelled. "Oh, sorry! Congratulations! I heard your Conference went well!" she exclaimed. "Of course it did. It was a complete success!" Sakura replied. "Oh, how wonderful! We need to go celebrate this weekend. It's an absolute must!" Tomoyo cried enthusiastically. Hirukai then went into Sakura's kitchen to put the rose in some water as Sakura continued to chatter away to her best friend. "Haha!" Sakura laughed, taking a glance at Hirukai, only to smile at him. He smiled back then got her coat, pointing at his wrist watch. Sakura nodded while grabbing her purse as Tomoyo continued to babble about their plans for the weekend. Hirukai helped Sakura put on her coat and opened the door. Fishing out her keys she locked the door as Hirukai took a hold of her hand.

"That's a great idea! Yeah, uh huh!" Sakura agreed into her phone. Hirukai led her to the elevator then to his car. "Oh Tomoyo-chan… I don't really think that's necessary." Sakura frowned. Hirukai started the car and started driving as Sakura continued to talk away. "Really? Oh, it was good. Yes. Kai-kun and I went there once. Oh there! Yes, uh huh. Noo!" Sakura laughed. "Oh, yeah. We're going to dinner now… no, he doesn't mind! Well… oh okay. I'll talk to you later! Yeah I won't forget about tomorrow! Ja ne!" Sakura finally got off the phone, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Hirukai inquired curiously. "Am I not allowed to be?" Sakura shot back. "No, it's just you seem to be radiant with euphoric today." He said. "The conference went well." Sakura defended, seemly confused. "No, you just seem **MORE **than happy. It's not just the conference; it's something else all together." He explained. Sakura frowned, what was he talking about? "I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "Oh, you might." He smiled, winking at her. "Well… I am going to get a promotion really soon, and I am with my wonderful boyfriend… what more can I ask for?" she questioned.

Hirukai laughed. "A million dollars." He smirked. Sakura smiled, "I don't need money to be happy." She murmured, realizing why she was actually _really_ happy. It wasn't just conference. It wasn't Hirukai, even though he was the reason of most of her joy. It wasn't her promotion. And it wasn't even her friends, who were the best friends ever, who supported her whenever and forever. No, Sakura wasn't just happy for all that. She was happy because her life had become everything she ever imagined it to be. She had hoped and planned her life to be exactly how it was becoming. Her fantasy was becoming her reality. She was getting promotion soon, had awesome loyal friends who were there for her through thick and thin and a loving caring wonderful boyfriend. She had everything she had ever wanted. Her life was everything she ever wanted.

Her life was perfect, just how it was supposed to be.

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

_**Tuesday, September 12**__**th**__** 2007**_

12:15 pm - Lunch with Tomoyo-chan

3:00 pm - Appointment with Aizen-san

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

Sighing, Sakura had a long tedious boring day ahead of her. The only interest she held was at noon, where she was meeting her best friend since childhood for lunch. She also had to discuss some issues with a director, but that wasn't until much later. Glancing up at the clock, it was nearly nine o clock. It was then a knock on her side wall was heard. Sakura's co-workers all stopped what they were doing to listen to what the messenger had to say to Sakura.

"Kinomoto-san. Li-sama requests your presence in his office immediately." She said in a calm, professional voice. Sakura nodded. "Thank you. I'll be there shortly." She replied, getting up. 'Good luck' Naoko mouthed. Sakura nodded in response, following the messenger to the elevator. "I assume you know where his office is." The messenger said. "Oh, yes, I do." Sakura replied, being there a few times before. "I need to carry some other messages." The messenger explained, getting off a few levels before Sakura. Walking all the way down a sophisticated hallway, Sakura smiled at Li-sama's personal secretary.

"Kinomoto-san. This way, please." She said politely. She spoke into an intercom. "Li-sama, Kinomoto-san's here to see you." She said. "Ah, yes. Bring her in." the voice said. The lady nodded, and opened the door to his office. She smiled before closing the door.

"Ah, Sakura! Come in, come in. Take a seat, please." Li Xiao, president of the company smiled. Sakura nodded and sat down. "Sakura, Sakura, you never cease to amaze me." He began. "The Conference was spectacular! You have over the past year have brought many profits to this company. I knew you would thrive. I would promote you to vice-president of this company if I could!" he laughed. Sakura smiled politely. "Thank you, Li-sama."

"Anyway, you must know what this about." Sakura then nodded. "Then I shall get straight to the point. There's no need in rambling on about how good of an employee you are. You certainly already know that, and I do too." He nodded, shuffling some papers in front of him. "And I'm supposed to list all these characteristics you have shown and such. But let's not bore ourselves." He continued on.

Xiao then looked Sakura dead in her eyes. His face suddenly became emotionless and serious. "Kinomoto Sakura, you have done exceptionally well in the time frame which you have been working with us." He said. And then his expression changed dramatically.

"Congratulations Sakura, you are promoted to a new CEO of Li Incorporation!" Xiao exclaimed. Sakura, not shocked by the promotion nodded calmly. "Thank you, sir. I won't disappoint you." She said. "Oh, I know you won't dear. You are probably the best and youngest CEO we have. But don't tell anybody that, wouldn't want my reputation to be ruined." He laughed. "We're not supposed to have favourites."

"Yes, thank you." She smiled. "Here are the terms of the agreements. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me. Oh and yes, I believe you have a meeting with Aizen-san?" He handed her some papers. "Yes." She confirmed. "Well, somebody else will take care of that. You have other matters to attend to. They are listed in that package." He explained. "Thank you sir, again." Sakura bowed her head respectively. "Not a problem. You deserve it. I have your name plate made," he paused getting out a metal name tag. "Your office is on the sixth level, number 603. You just slide this onto the door and then, the room is officially yours!" he explained, handing the name plate to her.

The silver metal name plate read, 'Kinomoto S.' in large letters and 'CEO' in smaller font underneath. Sakura trailed her hand over the cool metallic nameplate. She smiled inwardly, she had her own nameplate! "But, one last thing, Sakura." He added, quickly scanning a piece of paper on his desk.

"What is it?" she inquired. "I have, how would you call it… an internship for you." Sakura's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. An internship? "I have a new employee who will be taking your old job. He just graduated this past summer. He will become a great asset. And don't worry; he has experience, so he's not just jumping places. It's only for this week. Show him around, and let him get the feel of his job." He instructed. "Check up on him, making sure he's doing his job properly and such. Make sure he's doing okay, and welcome him to the company."

"Okay. Yes sir." Sakura agreed. "Oh good. Madoka, bring him in." he said, holding down his intercom button.

It was then the door opened. Sakura was surprised to see a guy in about his late teens and early twenties. He had messy chocolate brown hair and had his head down. Dressed in a simple stylish black coat with a blue t-shirt underneath and faded jeans, he looked very un-professional. Sakura wasn't the least bit impressed. Casually slipping his hands into his jean pockets, he grinned childishly. He finally looked up to Xiao. "Sakura, I'd like you to meet Li Syaoran." Xiao introduced. Syaoran nodded at her, still grinning as his eyes met her emerald ones.

And it was like that, **BAM**. The moment he looked at her, Sakura felt trapped. It was like in a flash, something had struck her heart, and now it was accelerating faster than ever before. It was like a hook appeared in front of her, and on instinct she'd bit it; just like a fish who'd never see the ocean again. Absentmindedly, Sakura curled her hand together and rested it on her chest, feeling her heart pump 'Thump, thump, thump'. She felt her face flush, and her eyes looked upon him in a new and different light.

She had crazy, illogical thought dash into her mind as she checked him over once again, wanting desperately to run her hands through his messy brown hair. His eyes were now sparkling with the sunlight, and his immature grin made him look so stunning _good_ in Sakura's eyes. Sakura felt her adrenaline rush to her head and any previous thoughts of this Li Syaoran were all abolished. How he was un-professional and such– it all didn't matter.

His clothes suddenly looked amazingly good on him. His jeans fit just perfectly and his jacket did wonders on him. She could have never thought such a simple outfit could portray a person so well. He looked really good. He must have had a lot of girls after him, she concluded. With such a casual outfit, Sakura wondered how handsome he'd look if he had actually made an effort. It was clear that he just threw something on previously that morning. Sakura couldn't believe how fast and wildly her heart was still beating at the mere sight of him. 'It should be illegal from him to look this good' she thought to herself. Never before had she felt so weak and helpless. Through her whole life of all her high school boyfriends and even her steady Hirukai, she had never felt more… alive.

She wanted to run her hands through his thick hair. She wanted to bring him close to her and take him in. She wanted to smell him, caress him, touch him, to hold him close to her. She wanted to kiss him, and never stop. She wanted to love him, and wanted him to love her. A rush of confused feelings clouded her mind as her heart led her to fantasize. Sakura had never before seen such a good looking person before. Out of all her boyfriends, he outweighed them instantly at ease. She'd choose him over any ex she had ever been with. Her heart was biasing her mind, and she couldn't find the strength to tell her heart no. She wanted to make him hers more than anything.

'Thump, thump, thump.' Her heart beat. After a few more moments of taking him in, Sakura's mind overthrew her heart. Sakura didn't know what took it so long, she usually always had control. Never before had she felt such irrational feelings. Never before did she let her heart get carried away in such silliness. What was she talking about? She didn't even know him. She only met him a few seconds ago. What_ was_ she thinking?

She didn't even know if he was compatible with her. Sakura had very high standards only a rare few of men in today's society could even come close to fill. What was she thinking? She scolded herself mentally. She had let herself get carried away, let her heart run away with her feelings alone. She was a fool to do so. She had let her heart and feelings outweigh her logic. Luckily she had caught herself before she had acted upon anything. However, even thinking about it brought Sakura to shame to herself. Where was her self dignity?

She had perfect Hirukai. What was she doing even looking at this guy? Hirukai was perfect for her. He was completely compatible with her. They fit together perfectly. They were like two puzzle pieces that fit together **perfectly**. He was everything she had ever wanted. He truly loved her. He was absolutely no doubt in her mind _perfect_ for her.

Finally getting her act together, Sakura straightened. She smoothed out her light pink dress blouse and took a deep breath in. "Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you." She said, holding out her hand. Smirking, he took her hand and shook it. "Hello, Saku-_ra_." He said, pronouncing the last syllable with emphasis.

And just like that, Sakura felt weak and hot all over. She didn't know whether it was his voice, or his touch but she was definitely felt as if her knees were going to cave in any moment now. She felt her mind lose control in an instant, and her heart take over. The thoughts she thought previously flooded back into her mind. She felt as almost… she was… in love with him.

She let go of his hand staggeringly, then nodded at him. She still felt a little light headed. 'You love Hirukai!' her mind screamed at her inwardly. "Syaoran, Kinomoto-san will be showing you around today. You may ask her any questions and she will be checking up on you at the end of the week." Syaoran nodded at Xiao's directions. "Yes, sir." He replied.

"Alright, congratulations to the both of you. Now, on to your work." Sakura and Syaoran both nodded respectively and headed out of the office. "So, do you mind if I call you Sakura?" he questioned, grinning. At that point Sakura felt as if she was going to melt. "I actually do mind." Sakura answered rather stiffly. "Really?" he started to flirt with her. "Really." She replied back, pressing the down button of the elevator. "Do you know anything about this company?" she asked, testing him. She certainly didn't know anything about Li Incorporation until Naoko had explained most of its history to her.

"Yes."

"Like what?" she inquired. "Well, the company's Chinese." He said casually. Sakura said nothing as they stepped into the elevator. She pressed the button number 3. 'Hirukai. Hirukai. Hirukai.' She thought repetitively to herself inside her head.

"I've been to China – quite a few times actually." he grinned.

'He's been to China' Sakura thought giddily. "I've always wanted to go there." She sighed. "It's really not all that interesting. Bunch of old Chinese people yelling at you randomly… not pretty." He then laughed.

The elevator clicked open, and Syaoran gestured for Sakura to walk out. "Ladies first." He said. She then to him to her work area. "Follow me." She smiled, still feeling a confused rush of emotions inside of her heart.

"WHOA, shit, it's… it's… PINK." His eyes widened, as he stared blankly at his soon-to-be cubical.

Sakura blushed prettily. "I like pink."

"I like pink…heh?" he repeated, murmuring, almost as if he was trying to mesmerize it. "You like pink?!" Sakura asked, surprised. Syaoran laughed. "No, no. I mean, it's not my favourite colour or anything. I just meant that_ you _like pink." He clarified. "I mean, you really like pink."

"By tomorrow it will… not be pink." Sakura drawled on, going inside her cubical to start packing up her stuff. Literally, everything that could be pink was pink. "I have an office now." She smiled, holding up her newly made name plate. "Impressive." Syaoran agreed, still in awe about her pink cubical.

Organizing her stuff to be packed away; Syaoran attention was drawn to the few pink picture frames on her desk. There were three of them, all pink and stylish. One picture was of a woman who looked exactly like Sakura, only older. She had the same piercing emerald eyes and longer hair that was not only wavy but a darker shade of brown. She had the same beautiful smile that Sakura had. The next picture was of Sakura and another girl both smiling cheerfully. The girl had dark straight navy blue hair and amethyst eyes. The last picture, a guy with a bright smile, teal eyes and blond hair had his arm around Sakura's waist, holding her protectively.

Sakura noticed Syaoran's gaze on that one particular picture, and she snatched it away on instinct, defensively. Syaoran's eyes then met Sakura's green ones, and what seemed for the longest time they stared into each others orbs. Sakura couldn't exactly pinpoint the reason, but his eyes were absolutely gorgeous. They were of a soft amber colour, bright and enthusiastic. The sunlight shone on them, making them lighter than usual. It was like his eyes had a magical touch to them. They could trap her in his trance; and she'd feel as if she'd never get away. It was like she could stare into them forever.

When he looked at her like that, it was almost as if they knew. They just _knew_. As if… they were meant to be together.

Clearing his throat, Syaoran tore his gaze away. "Your…your boyfriend?" Syaoran's voice was weak and hoarse. Sakura, unsure of what to say, glanced at the picture in her hands. Hirukai, looking spectacular in a simple red hoodie and jeans, had his arm around her shoulder. Yet, Sakura couldn't help but stop thinking that Hirukai couldn't possibly even come close to how good Syaoran looked. Syaoran just simply looked amazing compared to Hirukai. Guilty, Sakura clenched the photo frame. What _was_ she thinking?

Then an awkward silence settled between them.

Sakura didn't know how to reply. Her mind was screaming for her to confirm, 'cause that's what he was. Hirukai was her official boyfriend, for nearly a year now. She should say yes. She should say yes! Though, Sakura couldn't find the courage to say so. Her heart was telling her to deny it, and Sakura suddenly felt a rush of shame for even thinking about denying Hirukai. Hirukai was great, more than great. He was perfect.

Sakura's eyes then flickered to Syaoran. Why was he so suddenly quiet? Why should he care if she had a boyfriend or not? He wasn't anybody to her. He just met her. They weren't even friends.

Taking her silence as an answer, Syaoran dropped the subject. "Let's go." He said.

Sakura blinked and snapped out of her trance. She had been staring at the picture absentmindedly. Thankfully, thinking about Hirukai slowed her heart pace. It was no longer beating and thumping for Li Syaoran. "Where are we going?" she asked. He laughed. "Well, you're the one who's supposed to be showing me around. You tell me."

"Oh, right." Sakura put the picture back on her desk. She smiled awkwardly at him. "This, is, um, where you will be working." She gestured to her lovely pink former cubical. "What else do I need to know?" he questioned. "Oh, yes." Sakura got out her pink organizer. With her mind back in control, and work a top priority, she started to explain in a professional voice what he needed to do and other requirements of his job. She showed him other rooms he would need to use, such as the printing room, photocopying, faxing rooms… and even the staff lounge. In an indifferent tone, she explained the gist of all he needed to know. Her feelings were always in the second seat behind her work. That's how it always was. However… Sakura couldn't help but think time from time, how cute he looked today. And for every time she thought so, she felt a huge wave of guilt and disappointment overcome her.

°.•¤¤•.°°.•¤¤•.°

Just before lunch rolled around, Sakura was saying her last goodbyes to her cubical. She had packed her stuff in little boxes, and gotten Kenta and Souseiki to help move it to her new office. "I'll miss you." Naoko frowned. Sakura sighed; her cubical was so… empty now. Her once computer was reformatted and ready for Li Syaoran to use. What used to be her desk was now empty and clear. Her pink chair was already transported to her office, and was replaced with a dull normal black office chair. This cubical was no longer hers. More importantly, this cubical was no longer pink.

Hugging Naoko, Sakura said nothing. She then sat down on the chair, reminiscing about her first day in this very cubical. Naoko had been friendly and kind. "Everything is moved, Miss CEO Kinomoto!" Kenta appeared, grinning. Sakura smiled back. "Thanks guys."

"Why are you so sad, Sakura? You've got promoted. The least thing you should be is sad!" Souseiki exclaimed. "Yeah… I know, but… I'll miss you guys." Sakura said, glancing at Naoko. "We're not going anywhere. You can visit us anytime." Kenta reassured. "Yeah… but it's not the same." She sighed. "Aw, cheer up Sakura-chan! Or else you'll make all of us cry!" Naoko laughed.

Sakura forced a smile.

"Anyway, I should probably get back to work." Souseiki said, waving. "Bye Souseiki-kun." Sakura waved. "Later, Sakura-sama." He joked, walking back to his cubical. "I should too. Don't forget to visit." Kenta reminded, winking before he too, departed for his cubical. "Don't worry Sakura." Naoko assured, before going back to her work. "You're not going for lunch?" Sakura asked. Naoko shook her head. "I'll take it in a bit." She replied. Sakura then got out her pink organizer, needing to update a few things.

_**Tuesday September 12**__**th**__** REVISED**_

9:00 am – Promotion, met Li Syaoran

9:20 am to 11:30 am -- Orientation with Li Syaoran

12:15 pm – Lunch with Tomoyo-chan

3:00 pm- Appointment with Aizen-san

After crossing out her 3 pm appointment, she sighed. Getting up from the chair, Sakura said her final last goodbyes. "Alrighty, Naoko-chan, thank you for everything. I'll miss you. And I promise I'll come back to visit." Sakura walked over to Naoko's cubical. "No problem, Sakura-chan. You'll be just fine, just fine." Naoko said confidentially as she got up to embrace one last time. "Thank you." Sakura hugged her. Naoko laughed. "As long as you don't go too hard on me!"

Sakura laughed along with her.

With one last wave of goodbye, Sakura then glanced at the clock. It was a little after twelve. As on cue, Sakura's cell phone rang. She knew who it was instantly, having put a special ring tone for that one special person. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sakura said hastily as she got into the elevator. "Sakura-chan! Where are you?!" The voice questioned. "I'm in my car, driving!" Sakura replied, walking towards her car. "You have about 5 minutes to get here!" The voice exclaimed. "Don't worry! I'll be there!" Sakura smiled. She was never late. Not ever.

And just as Sakura assured, she was at the destination she was supposed to be right at 12:15. "Amazing! You made it on time!" Tomoyo gasped. Sakura rolled her eyes. "What do you expect of the Fabulous Kinomoto Sakura?"

Tomoyo laughed. "What am I saying! You're never late! What was I thinking? Why am I even surprised?" Sakura then hooked arms with Tomoyo as they started to walk. "Where do you want to eat today, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked. "Anywhere would be lovely." Tomoyo answered. "Oh there's that small new Chinese place just about a block from here. I've always wanted to go, but never the chance." Sakura suggested. "Oh, Wei Ming?" Tomoyo inquired happily.

Sakura nodded. "Have you been there?!" Tomoyo then blushed. Sakura started to laugh. "Eriol-kun brought you there, didn't he?!" she accused. Tomoyo nodded shyly. "It's nice there, the food is great. Usuimaru-kun should take you sometime!" she suggested. Sakura then grew silent at the mention of Hirukai. She still felt extremely guilty about the whole Li Syaoran situation. Tomoyo, who wasn't Sakura's best friend for nothing automatically noticed the subtle change in Sakura. "Did you guys get into a fight or something?"

Sakura shook her head. "No… why… why do you ask?" Sakura questioned, looking at Tomoyo suspiciously. "Because you frowned when I mentioned his name." Tomoyo giggled. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh there it is." She said, pointing to the restaurant. "Neh, is Eriol-kun cheap?" Sakura laughed, opening the door. "It was just a casual lunch!" Tomoyo laughed, putting up two fingers for the waitress to see.

Once they were seated, they skimmed through the menus. Once they ordered, Tomoyo hounded her. "So spill. What did Usuimaru-kun do this time?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Sakura cried defensively. "It's almost your first year anniversary!" Tomoyo squealed. "Oh, yeah, it almost is." Sakura nodded; it didn't even cross her mind. "I wonder what he's going to do!" Tomoyo gushed. "Usuimaru-kun seems like such the romantic type…"

It was then Tomoyo placed her hands on her cheeks, and that's when Sakura saw it. "OH MY GOD!" Sakura shrieked. Tomoyo instantly knew why Sakura was freaking out, and it had something to do with a little pretty stone on her finger. "**TOMOYO-CHAN**! Why didn't you tell me _sooner_?!" Sakura's eyes were wide open, still in shock. Tomoyo could help but blush. "You had your conference, and I didn't want to spoil your mood…" she trailed off.

"Oh… my God." Sakura said, still stunned. "WHEN? HOW? OH MY GOD! I'm your best friend Tomoyo! You're supposed to call me the **moment** he leaves you!" Sakura exclaimed. "I'm so sorry! You don't know hard it was to not burst out telling you! I just didn't want you to blow up before your conference." She apologized. "Oh my God! Tomoyo-chan! This is so much more important then some Conference! DETAILS!" Sakura grinned. "I want to know EVERYTHING."

"It was Sunday. He asked me out to dinner… it wasn't that unusual." Tomoyo began. "The ring is so beautiful." Sakura sighed, as Tomoyo took it off and handed it to Sakura. It sparked a nice lavender in the sunlight. Sakura listened as she admired the violet diamond. "He took me to my favourite restaurant. And everything was just so completely normal. I didn't expect a thing. It was just… another night out for us." She continued.

"He took me to his apartment, and it was all nicely dimmed and there were candles everywhere. It smelled really nice, and then he showed me this video…" she trailed off. "Then what?" Sakura questioned, handing back the ring. Tomoyo laughed. "I still didn't guess what was going on… I'm so naïve."

"Well, he made the video himself, and it was about how much he loved me and it had some shots of what I took when we were together; having a great time and everything. It was really sweet. He described his love and had some really embarrassing clips of himself and said that he wanted to be completely honest with me and he had this whole speech. It was amazing…" Tomoyo sighed. "Do I get to watch the video?" Sakura inquired, full of hope. Tomoyo laughed, "I think Eriol would kill me, but I might show it during the wedding!"

"Aww!" Sakura smiled. "Then, he said how he couldn't live without me, and how that at first he didn't really know how to express his feelings, so he just started to do random video clips of himself and stuff. Then he was all like, Tomoyo, I love you more than anything. I don't know how to do this, or even make it as special so that you'd even be impressed… but…then he trailed off on the video and then the next thing I knew it he was in front of me, on one knee and everything with a ring. And then he asked me if I'd marry him." Tomoyo smiled dreamily.

"Awww. That's so cute." Sakura said giggly. "I know, and the video clips were so adorable. It was really special to me that he made an effort to make a video because I like filming." Tomoyo laughed. "You should so show it on the wedding! It'd be hilarious!" Sakura smirked. "I think I will. Even though I promised him that nobody would ever see it… I think I will!" Tomoyo nodded. "I was thinking of mixing it with some of my blurbs and other things to make it more extravagant, but his video will definitely be a part of it!" she promised, tiny little stars in her eyes. Sakura laughed.

"Just… how do you know Tomoyo-chan… you've only been together for not even a year… how do you know that he is the one?" Sakura questioned softly. "Sakura…" Tomoyo trailed off. "I mean, Kai-kun and I. I think… I think we're absolutely perfect for each other. We complement each other well. He's everything I've ever wanted. Just… it took me a while to actually come up with that; to calculate our personalities and circumstances. I needed time before I let him call me his girlfriend… and I needed time to even confess that I loved him. Because… I had to be sure. I had to make sure I was in love with him." Sakura frowned.

"It's not something you can calculate, Sakura-chan. You just _know_. Your heart knows. It just does." Tomoyo replied. "But-" "No buts. You can force yourself to love somebody. No matter how 'perfect' a guy may be… you can't _make_ yourself… make your heart fall in love with him. If you do happen to fall in love then… you just do. If you don't… then you don't." Tomoyo interrupted.

"Congratulations, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura whispered. Even though they were best friends, they had completely opposite opinions on love. "Sakura, just because a person is perfect for you, doesn't mean you have to fall in love with them. My heart tells me that I love Eriol with everything I have. My mind has no say in it; it doesn't matter how much Eriol annoys me… it just makes my heart fall that much more in love with him. I love him for not only him, but his imperfections, because that's who he is and I love who he is, no matter how 'imperfect' he may seem." She explained.

"That's your opinion. It just doesn't make any sense! There isn't any logic." Sakura said, frustrated. "It's because love doesn't need a reason. It can have reasons, but it doesn't need one." Tomoyo replied. "You know I don't believe in love at first sight. That's just non-sense. Blasphemy! And don't even tell me that's how you fell in love with Eriol. There must have been _some _reason why you fell in love with him!" Sakura exclaimed. "Because he's a wonderful guy who cares about me more than anything…" Tomoyo trailed off.

"I just don't get it. Why would I love somebody who isn't perfect for me? Why would I waste my time?" Sakura asked rhetorically, even though she knew Tomoyo would answer.

"Because, Sakura-chan… true love isn't perfect."

And even though Sakura didn't quite understand how this line would change her life at this moment of time, she wasn't stupid. She knew that her heart lusted for Li Syaoran, and she knew her mind would forbid it. She had Hirukai. She was happy. Her life was perfect. Hirukai. Happiness. Perfection. Though, no matter how many time she repeated it to herself that day… she just couldn't forget about Li Syaoran.

She just could not get Li Syaoran off her mind. _Correction_ – out of her heart.


End file.
